


Absolute Spoon

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: 2k Words for 2k Kudos, F/F, Fanfic Request, Fluff, One Shot, Spooning, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: A request from my tumblr 2k Words for 2k Kudos.The Absolute Sword is here to prove she can be the absolute anything! And that includes girlfriend cuddles!





	Absolute Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrapydacreeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapydacreeper/gifts).

> A/N: Scrappy was vague and just requested fluff. *sigh* She knows what she did. xD I managed to come up with something though.

The last thing she’d expected when she opened the door to come home was to be blatantly teased by her girlfriend. She hadn’t even realized that Asuna had beaten her home. Yuuki had just gotten back from a hasty grocery run and greeted Asuna like she always did. And it prompted the sort of tease that made her want to toss something back at her.

“You’re so short!”

Of course, the teasing jab was meant as nothing more than that—a tease—but Yuuki’s cheeks puffed up at the mention of being short. She wasn’t _that_ much shorter than Asuna. In the context of the situation, Yuuki had propped herself up on her tiptoes ever-so-slightly to touch her nose to her girlfriend’s. It was something she’d started doing ever since they’d moved in together. This very action made Asuna giggle and resort to this comment. She hadn’t made it before, but she was bold enough to do so now. Asuna poked one of her puffed-up cheeks and giggled again.

“Don’t take it personally,” she said. “You’re the perfect size for me.”

Yuuki squinted at her and placed her hands on her hips. She made a point of standing up to her full height when she did so. Asuna, too, straightened up, as if to nullify the effects of her display of stature.

“I’m not short!” she insisted.

Perhaps she was a little shorter than her avatar in ALO. That was to be expected. Unlike Asuna, whose avatar was pretty much the same height as she was in the real world, Yuuki was just a bit shorter than her Imp character. She couldn’t really help that—Asuna’s avatar was a copy of her old SAO one, therefore it looked just like her (except a little bluer). Her avatar, on the other hand, was a completely original avatar that didn’t look too much like her. As if to add to the embarrassment of being called short, Asuna rested a hand atop Yuuki’s head and smiled.

“Don’t rub it in!” she said.

She bopped her hands on Asuna’s arm playfully, hoping she might move it. Of course, Asuna did no such thing. She kept her hand firmly planted on Yuuki’s head, going so far as to even ruffle her hair a bit. Yuuki finally just dropped her arms, giving in to her current predicament. Her cheeks flushed with heat as she gazed up at Asuna’s smug expression.

“What, don’t you like being the short one?” Asuna teased.

She wrapped her arms around Yuuki from behind and tucked her up against her chest. Yuuki’s irritation and embarrassment subsided. She sank into Asuna’s arms and sighed. There was no denying it—this was certainly a perk of being the smaller girlfriend. She fit just perfectly into Asuna’s arms. This made cuddling quite comfortable, especially in the winter when it was cold; Asuna’s body heat would envelop her and make her feel safe and cozy.

However.

“Sometimes I wouldn’t mind being the big spoon,” she mumbled.

Asuna laughed. The image seemed silly, now that she thought about it. The short one being the big spoon? It would be terribly unbalanced. But she still wanted to do it. She had to remind herself, once again, that they weren’t _that _different in regard to height. How come Asuna got to have all of the big spoon fun? It was her turn to be in this glorious snuggling position! She twisted out of her arms and placed her hands on her hips as she faced Asuna.

“I’m going to try it!” she announced.

Her girlfriend lifted one eyebrow in question. The smile on her face told her that she didn’t think Yuuki was one-hundred percent serious—but she was. She was definitely going to try this, so long as Asuna agreed to it. Yuuki flashed her the most confident smile she could muster up. Asuna’s expression changed ever-so-slightly. She knew her partner was serious now.

“To the bed!” Yuuki said. “I’ll prove that I’m not only good with a sword, but also with a spoon!”

Asuna rolled her eyes. She gave Yuuki another pat on the head. Yuuki couldn’t read this expression. She looked a bit tired, but somehow also amused. Without giving so much as a hint, Asuna smirked at Yuuki as she posed her next teasing statement.

“Are you sure you’re up for this sort of challenge?” she asked. “Spooning is a lot different than a sword-fight.”

Yuuki gave her best sarcastic laugh. How could Asuna be so silly? Of course, she knew that! Sword-fighting wasn’t the only thing she was good at. And she’d been the little spoon so many times she knew what Asuna was doing in order to be the big spoon. How hard did she think this could be? Yuuki shook her head. She wasn’t going to just step down based on such a statement.

“I doubt being the big spoon could be more challenging than going head-to-head with the Black Swordsman—and I whooped his tail!”

That resulted in yet another giggle from Asuna, likely from her remembering the event. It was then that Yuuki had confessed her feelings to Asuna—right after she’d bested her former boyfriend in combat. Jokingly, she liked to tell people that it was then that Asuna found true love. (But she and Kirito had no hard feelings, for sure!) Now, it was just an amusing memory that may or may not have boosted her ego.

“I take my title of ‘Absolute Sword’ very seriously,” she said. “Just as I will with this challenge.”

Asuna took her time strolling into the bedroom, as if to mess with Yuuki even more. She sat down on the bed and dramatically sprawled across it, letting out an over-emphasized sigh. Opening one eye, she smiled over at Yuuki and patted the bed beside her.

“Well? Are you going to show me the ‘Absolute Big Spoon’ or no?” she asked.

“Are you making fun of my title?” Yuuki asked.

Asuna shook her head.

“No, but I most certainly am holing you to it,” she said. “Are you going to show me what you’re got? Or no?”

The two locked eyes, both intensely testing the other. This had shifted from mere teasing into the realm of an actual challenge now. Yuuki stood up to her full height and lifted her chin. Asuna did her best to hold in a laugh. Without missing a beat, Yuuki cleared her throat and thrust one hand forward.

“I will now use my two-part Marital Arts Skill, Yuuki Spoon, on you!” she cried.

“D-don’t you mean ‘martial’?” Asuna stammered.

Yuuki dashed forward.

“Nope! Because you’re gonna be my wife!” she exclaimed.

With that, she dove onto the bed, causing Asuna to yelp in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting a tackle. With her off-guard like this, Yuuki grinned and took her open opportunity. She posed her hands on Asuna’s sides and started to tickle her. Asuna squirmed and shrieked with laughter.

“Th-this isn’t sp-spooning!” she laughed, trying to speak in between gasps.

“No, but it’s fun!” Yuuki said. “You’re so ticklish! Besides, it’s punishment for calling me short!”

Asuna started to tear up from laughing too hard. She kept tickling her until her arms started to grow tired. When she released Asuna from her punishment, she waited for her to catch her breath before she slipped down onto the bed. Glancing over her shoulder, Asuna made sure to roll onto her side so that Yuuki had her chance to be the big spoon. The chance was now! She had to take advantage of this moment to fulfill the challenge.

Yuuki snuggled up against Asuna and wrapped one arm around her. Their height wasn’t so different that it made things awkward, much to Yuuki’s delight. She buried her face in Asuna’s chestnut hair. It smelled like her floral shampoo. To top it all off, she slipped one leg between Asuna’s and cuddled her closer.

“Mm…I suppose you really are the ‘Absolute Big Spoon,’ aren’t you?” Asuna said, chuckling. “You’re quite comfy. This is nice.”

She shifted a bit in Yuuki’s arms. It was a strange new sensation for her. Was this what Asuna felt when she adjusted herself as the little spoon? Her cheeks filled with heat, but this time, not from embarrassment. She thought about the position they were in now and was a bit flustered. This was a special moment. For once, Asuna was in _her _arms. It made the joy in her heart begin to overflow.

“I think we should just shorten it to ‘Absolute Spoon,’” she suggested. “After all, I’m clearly fully capable of being both the big _and_ little spoon. That’s what makes me absolute.”

Asuna chuckled.

“You’re so silly,” she mumbled.

Her voice was very soft, as if she were falling asleep. Yuuki lifted her head just enough to gaze at Asuna. Her eyes started to slip closed. She really was starting to doze off. Things had to be done. They couldn’t just lay here forever.

“Hey, don’t space out on me!” Yuuki whined. “We still have to make dinner!”

She gently shook Asuna’s shoulder, trying to rouse her a bit. She opened her eyes a little. Asuna shook her head. She groaned.

“Just let me rest right here in your arms for a little while longer,” she said.

Her voice sounded pleading. Asuna’s day must have been tiring. Yuuki frowned and squeezed her gently, trying to give her a hug of support while already spooning her. Asuna placed her hand on Yuuki’s and started to stroke the back of it with her thumb. Her eyes started to close again.

“Is everything okay?” Yuuki asked.

Her partner heaved a sigh. She tensed up a little.

“It’s just…mother.”

Asuna’s mother was typically a sore spot. She was a bit old-fashioned and still didn’t quite get both Asuna’s desire for independence and her choice to date another girl. Yuuki could sense from the tone of her voice that her love must have had a difficult conversation with her mother again. It happened semi-frequently, but it didn’t usually leave her this stressed. No wonder she’d tried to be in a joking mood when Yuuki got home. She’d needed a distraction from whatever stressful thing she’d discussed earlier.

“Is there anything the Absolute Spoon can do to help?” she asked, trying to poke back into that teasing mood from earlier.

She heard Asuna huff quietly.

“Is that a no?” she asked.

Asuna shook her head again.

“You’re helping just by being close right now,” she said. “Being able to be here with you, in a calm moment like this. Being able to hear you breathing. And making little jokes. Feeling your warmth against me. It makes me feel better. So, just let me stay like this with you for a little longer. It’s alright if dinner’s late tonight.”

Yuuki smiled and gave her a nod.

“Yeah, maybe we could just order a pizza or something,” she offered.

Asuna chuckled.

“Not after you went out and bought fresh, healthy ingredients!” she said. “When we’re done here, we’re going to make use of them!”

Unable to counter such logic, Yuuki let out a low distress sound. She didn’t want to get up and cook, even though she’d joked earlier about Asuna starting to doze off. This was a wonderfully comfortable position to rest in. Maybe she could convince Asuna to order pizza when she woke back up later.

Asuna curled up just a bit in her sleep. Yuuki was surprised at how quickly she’d dozed off. She smiled, leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, and then pressed her face back into the crook of Asuna’s neck to try and nap herself. She’d worry about things like dinner and how to help Asuna with her problems after they woke. For now, she just needed to enjoy her chance to be the Absolute Spoon—a girlfriend with enough cuddling power to make her partner feel safe and at home after a rough day with her mom.


End file.
